


Immoral

by Wallflower (bonniesgoldengirl)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/F, Girls Kissing, Girls' Night Out, Homophobia, Kissing, Period-Typical Homophobia, Suggestive Themes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniesgoldengirl/pseuds/Wallflower
Summary: On a girls night out at the Garrison, Linda goes off on how homosexuality is unacceptable to her. Tired of listening to her hateful speech, Ada and the reader decide to get rid of Linda the quickest way they know how
Relationships: Ada Shelby/Reader, Ada Shelby/You, Arthur Shelby/Linda Shelby
Kudos: 9





	Immoral

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to bash Linda too much in this, but let's face it, she's probably homophobic. This was a lot of fun to write though and I didn't want to make it feature too much homophobia, so there's no slurs, just Linda calling it 'wrong' and 'against the Bible'. This is set between season 2 and season 3. Enjoy!  
> Can also be found on tumblr @bonniesgoldengirl  
> Do not repost my work

"It's immoral, and I'll certainly never accept it!"

The noise from the hustle and bustle of patrons in the Garrison is not enough to drown out the voice of the blonde woman to your right, who seems hellbent on complaining about everything tonight. You're not even sure what she's bitching about now; is it the length of some girls dress? Has Arthur been in another fight? Who knows with Linda. She sure can be judgemental for someone who snorts coke in the bathroom on a night out.

You share a glance with Ada, the only other woman who could make it to 'girls night', as you have started calling it. She looks just as exhausted from Linda's tirade as you feel. It's rare that every woman in the Shelby clan can make it on the same night, so often the group will be comprised of only three or four of you. As Ada's closest friend, you're always welcome, despite not being a Shelby by blood or marriage.

You take a big gulp of your gin, hoping the alcohol will make this night more bearable, when Linda changes the topic yet again.

"-And the people you see in those London nightclubs! Men kissing men, women kissing women, it's completely wrong!" This catches your attention. You've never told Linda about your sexuality, in fact you've never told any of the Shelby's, though you have a feeling Ada knows. She never asks you anything invasive about any bloke she sees you talking to, so you have a feeling that she knows the conversations are nothing beyond platonic or polite small talk. You worry that if you tell her, she'll realise that you've fancied her for years.

"What makes it wrong?" Ada asks, though she already knows what her sister in law is going to say.

"It's against the Bible and illegal." Linda huffs, as if the answer is obvious. You roll your eyes at her.

"So is nearly everything your husband and his family do," 'including you', you leave out, not wanting the night to get any worse. It's bad enough having to listen to her call every little thing 'immoral', you don't want to listen to her jump through hoops to excuse her own wrongdoings.

"That's different, but still wrong," she counters, that smug smile taking over her face, "and I think Arthur would be much better off if he was away from all of this."

"So what you're saying is, if you saw two women kissing, you would leave the room?" Ada interrogates. You look at her and are surprised by the devious grin on her face. What is she up to now?

"Yes, exactly," Linda replies in a confident tone. You don't take your eyes off Ada as her grin widens and she turns to you. The look in her eyes is so sure, so ready. She leans in, and, as if in a trance, you follow suit.

Your lips touch in a burst of warmth. You feel your nerves tingling in a euphoric frenzy. Both your eyes slip shut, and Ada's hand reaches up to cup your cheek, guiding your lips to mold against hers. This is everything you've ever wanted.

Sensing that Linda is still sitting beside you, probably frozen in shock, you take it a step further. Your tongue swipes against her bottom lip, encouraging her to part both of them. Her tongue eagerly rubs against yours, a breathy sigh escaping her when you rest your hands on her hips and pull her closer.

The noise of chair legs scraping against the wooden floor is what separates you. Your eyes open and flit to the blonde woman, standing up and pulling her coat on, giving both of you her worst glare.

"You're both being immature, do you know that?" You try to hide the childish grin, but Linda sees right through it. Her glare fixes solely on you, even though you can hear Ada snickering beside you quietly. "You think this is funny?" Linda snaps, seemingly furious, "this is completely-"

"Immoral?" You finish. Beside you, Ada cracks up, no longer able to hide her amusement at her sister in law's reaction. You laugh along, and it only gets worse when Linda scoffs indignantly before storming out of the snug, the door swinging shut behind her. You spot a few of the braver patrons peaking in at you and the Shelby sister, curious to see what has the usually composed Christian leaving in a huff. 

You've always known Linda would be intolerant of your sexuality, and after getting to know her and deciding that you definitely don't want her as a friend, you stopped caring about what she has to say. That's why it takes so long for the laughter to die down, because you truly don't care about what she thinks, especially when she her temper is that funny.

Eventually, though, you do stop laughing and so does Ada. You sit in an awkward silence, unsure of what to say to your best friend, and too afraid to look at her. You begin fiddling with your sleeves, until she grabs your hands and pulls them into her lap.

"Want to kiss again?" Her question shocks you. Looking up, you see nothing but sincerity in her eyes, as well as a flirtatious glint. Too stunned to say anything, you take the lead, unlike the first time.

Your lips collide passionately, hands wandering each other's bodies. This time, she's the one pulling you closer by your hips, whilst one of your hands cups the back of her neck and the other snakes its way to her curls, running through them. Your lips part when she nips at them playfully, also drawing a needy moan from you that you didn't expect. Ada smirks at your reaction, using the opportunity to take control of the kiss.

Just as you're thinking about how thankful you are that Linda shut the door behind her, it opens again. You two pull apart, though Ada doesn't pull back far, completely unbothered by the position you're in. 'Linda probably just forgot something,' you think to yourself, and you're sure Ada is thinking along the same line. You turn to look at the person who entered, only to freeze when you see Tommy, Arthur and John Shelby standing in the doorway. 

You gape at them, and Arthur and John do the same to you. Tommy's only raises his eyebrows at the two of you, though he doesn't look displeased. That means you most likely will not be killed tonight, at least.

It's Arthur who speaks first.

"So," he starts, "this is what upset my wife then?"

"Yeah," Ada replies nonchalantly. Arthur stares at the two of you for a second longer before he lets out a hearty laugh. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, you find yourself smiling along and relaxing in Ada's embrace. Though Linda has Arthur wrapped around her finger, there are still some things that she hasn't changed about him, and while you doubt he understands your sexuality, he won't call you or Ada sinners for loving who you love.

Soon, John is laughing too, and Ada has a smirk on her face, obviously pleased with the way tonight has turned out. In fact, the only person who has the same expression is Tommy. His eyebrows are still raised, and whilst he looks at Ada, he studies you. It's as if he's trying to read your very mind and soul, and you can't bring yourself to make eye contact with him while he does it.

Eventually, Arthur and John calm down, still grinning and giggling a bit, but they're quiet and seem to notice the tension in the room. Before they can react to it however, Ada unwraps her arms from your torso and grabs your hand, pulling you up with her.

"Well boys, as fun as this has been, it's still girls night for us, so we'll leave you to it." You barely manage to grab your coat off the back of the seat as she leads you out the door quickly, John stepping to the side to let you both leave.

Ada, wait-" Tommy tries to stop her in his usual commanding tone, but Ada keeps walking fast until you're both outside the pub, where she slows to a stop. No one follows you out, so the boys are willing to let you both go for now.

She turns to you then, eyes bright, dark hair tousled from your hands, and a grin on her face. Slipping her fingers between yours and gripping firmly, she tugs you against her side so you're pressed together.

"Let's go to yours and keep this going," she whispers in your ear, nipping at the lobe. The streets are surprisingly empty, and they stay empty as the two of you walk to your house, with her teasing you all the way and giving you a show of what the rest of girls night has in store for the two of you.


End file.
